


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Jeonghan is bad at self care, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Overworking, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Work In Progress, Worried dongsaengs, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520120
Kudos: 18





	Untitled

**1:15 PM**

"You feeling okay?"

Jeonghan looks over at Seungcheol like he's lost his mind."Yeah I'm fine,why?"He says.Seungcheol just shrugs."It's just that you've been spacing out a lot today and I was worried about you."He explains.

Jeonghan waves his hand dismissively at him."I'm fine Seungcheol-hyung."He says."Just having a long day."He surprised at how easily the lie slips from his mouth.

Because in all honesty,he's not okay.


End file.
